I Knew You, I Know You
by Daughter Of The Revolution
Summary: AvatarAU (Avatalia?) Prince Ivan of the Water Kingdom has to live under the strict rules of his father King Winter, but not as strict as the annexed nations and their citizens. Bending was strictly prohibited from the public and anything unnatural was to be taken care of hastily. But, Prince Ivan knew someone like that long ago, someone he thought he'd never see again. RusAme.


**DOTR** **: Yeah, I'm trash (-_-). This is what happens when I watch reruns of Avatar: The Last Airbender and listen to corny love songs like Eternal Flame from The Bangles and A Time For Us from Romeo and Juliet. Yeah . . . not promising any super awesome storyline in this oneshot :/ It came on suddenly and I got it out of my system as quickly as possible because I'm trying to write requests and I can't have my own darn oneshots hindering me, lol XD**

 **Basic synopsis: AvatarAU (or Avatalia, whatever it's called) instead of the Fire Nation being the major conquerors it's the Water Kingdom with their current monarchy being King Winter and his three children. They rule all of the nations (even the Air Nation exists) and basically treat all of the citizens except Water citizens like crap. There is no such thing as an Avatar (or at least they are unaware of the term), but there is heard of a multi-bender. It is uncertain if there is only one or many, whatever it is the Water Kingdom fear multi-benders so make sure to snuff out their lives whenever seen. It's too bad their heir apparent just so happened to know one.**

 **Also, it has become very rare for me to write a oneshot without porn in it . . . this is not one of those rare "G" oneshots. Like I said, I'm trash. RusAme is ruining mah lyfe! DX**

* * *

"Vanya, can you keep a secret?" Even in the dark wine cellar the little girl's giggles bounced off the walls clearly.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. I am Prince Ivan, not 'Vanya'," the young prince said with a sighing whine, but the little girl with him only blew off his demand. He didn't mind because she was the only friend he ever had, so he'd let her get away with most informalities.

"Anyways, to the matter at hand. Can you keep a secret?" the little blonde-haired girl asked. The young prince nodded in anticipation. No one's ever trusted him with a lip-sealed secret before. "Okay, watch this."

Prince Ivan's eyes widened when he watched his friend bring her hands together and then something sparked inside of them, making her hands glow before she opened them to reveal a small flame of fire. He gasped so loudly she had reached out with one of her hands and pressed it against his gapping mouth. Her hand was warm against his pale cold skin and he worried for a moment that she might burn him.

"Shhhh!" the girl was quick to put out the flame and press her index finger to her lips. This was supposed to be a secret and she certainly didn't want to alert anyone to their whereabouts even though her and Prince Ivan's hideout was at the farthest corner of the palace where hardly anyone goes.

"B-B-But when could you fire bend?!" Prince Ivan asked, pulling his face away from her pressing hand. He looked concerned, she could even see this in the darkness of the room. "I thought you just earth bent."

The girl smiled and shook her head, her golden curls bouncing against her cheeks. "It's neat, isn't it?"

Even though it was unnatural, and anything unnatural in their kingdom meant "wrong" and wrong meant "forbidden" Prince Ivan still found himself scooting closer and looking at the eight-year-old girl who was his own age. "I want to see it again."

The girl leaned back on his knees and crossed his arms, her lips puckering in an accusing pout of distrust. "You won't squeal again, will you?" she questioned with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Prince Ivan quickly shook his head, his small crown slipping on his head. He groaned in annoyance of the golden thing and simply took it off and set it aside. He hated wearing the circlet everywhere, it hindered him from playing with the other children . . . from playing with Amelia.

Amelia was a commoner girl who enjoyed sneaking into the large palace to her dubbed hide out in this very wine cellar. It was rarely used and the only reason Prince Ivan had even found her was because he was hiding from his father one day who had especially been angry at him for not passing his training lessons as quickly as he had wanted.

Prince Ivan was going to call the guards over the intruder but Amelia had quickly shown her raw talent in the skill of earth bending which promptly knocked the novice bender prince out and then she held him prisoner for an entire hour before he swore not to tell his father about her. She then offered the prince a friendship he lacked the ability to gain and now the two met each other nearly every day to draw in the cellar, play games in the dark room, and speak about their days. She was his very best friend.

They'd known each other for two years now and that day Amelia had revealed to him that she was a fabled multi-bender. He's heard stories about them when his imaginative mother had been alive and enthralled him with tales of mighty warriors who could bend every element known to man. He had thought they were just stories until he saw it with his own eyes.

Finally, Amelia gave in with a smile. "Fine," she said when she scooted closer and pulled her hands close together, sparking another flame. Prince Ivan's eyes lit up with fascination and when he reached out to touch the fire Amelia quickly pulled away. "Are you stupid? You want to burn yourself?"

Prince Ivan bowed his head into his scarf, such a meek look for the heir apparent. "I'm sorry," he muttered out. He then grinned, his front tooth missing from his array of teeth made Amelia giggle at his smile but she was missing two of her bottom teeth so it didn't matter. "Show me again, please!"

So Amelia did. This time she showed her experience in water bending. She pulled out the water in Ivan's satchel and formed it into a fluffy bunny. They both giggled before Prince Ivan asked, "Can you air bend too?"

Amelia nodded quickly and commanded a gust of wind to blow the Prince's royal cloak over his head. He giggled and pushed it off of him. His eyes bright and beaming with fascination.

"It's cool, isn't it?" Amelia asked.

"I wish I could do that," Prince Ivan admitted with a pout. He looked down at his pale hands. He was such a bad water bender and disappointment to his father that he wished he could command another element.

"My mama says only I can," Amelia added with a shrug. "She said only one person can."

Ivan pouted at yet another disappointment.

"But remember, it's a secret," Amelia added. "Pinky swear." She held up her little pinky and wiggled it to goad the boy to connect his with her own.

"Oh, da, da, a secret. I promise I won't tell anyone, Amelia," Prince Ivan swore when he hooked his cold finger around her warm tanned digit.

"Good." Amelia nodded. There was a silence afterward to take everything that they had just witnessed in. When Amelia burst out into a fit of giggles she tried to contain herself. "What would your old man say if he found out?"

"He'd be very upset," Prince Ivan said, Amelia's giggles encouraging him to giggle along in a humorous imagination of the king flipping over his large throne at the sight of Amelia's strange abilities.

"He would," Amelia agreed with a giggle at her mental imagination.

When their giggles died down, as children do, Prince Ivan tried to outdo the girl. "Do you want to see a secret of mine?"

"Can't be as cool as mine," Amelia quipped in, crossing her arms in big-headed pride.

Prince Ivan only grinned and held up his hands. "Da, it is so," he said without the doubt of mind.

28 Years Later

Prince Ivan hated visiting their Earth Nation palace. He hated it because the citizens of the Earth Nation were too populous and dimwitted. Always a problem to arise or even worse—a mock rendition of a coup. Ruling over them was too much of a hassle, they weren't as dangerous as the natives of the Fire Nation, but they had the potential.

Plus, this palace held too many tragic memories for the crown prince. He didn't like it because nothing's changed. There was no new architecture to the palace or remodeling. It was all the same as when he was a little boy with dreams much too big.

But until his father died and Ivan was allowed on the throne then he'd have to listen to him and visit the large palace with the family. One day. One day.

"How is father?" Prince Ivan questioned while watching his elder sister exit the king's chambers.

She smiled sweetly as usual and said, "He is managing."

Prince Ivan sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I told him it was foolish to travel in his condition." Ivan hoped his father passed away soon. The king had had close calls with sicknesses and illnesses before and all of those occurrences left the prince disappointed that death hadn't taken the man yet.

"Father is stubborn," the elder princesses said with a strained smile. "Like all of the males in our family." When the prince looked at her the older darted her eyes away and excused her presence.

Prince Ivan had two siblings, two sister, whom he loved dearly, but he was the heir to their family's throne and so the two were ordered to keep their distance from him so no favorability could be brought into play. Ivan's younger sister enjoyed ignoring this rule but for the most part the prince was kept to his peace of mind. But he hasn't had such a state of mind for nineteen years.

So he kept to himself most of the time. He didn't bother going out into the city like his little sister enjoyed doing. Certainly he didn't want to be any closer to his father and if he stayed inside the palace he was so, so now the temptation to wander the city clung to him and often times he would be seen gazing out of the large windows or the balconies and watching the bustle of the life down below.

One such day the prince watched his youngest sister, Princess Natalia, mess with a few of the citizens. She was a mean girl, a non-bender like their mother had been and their eldest sister, but she was still just as deadly. Her weapon of choice was throwing daggers and often times she would amuse herself by tossing a few blades at unsuspecting citizens. One such was a young boy who about cried when the blade cut into his ankle . . . that is . . . until his elder bender brother came.

Prince Ivan had faith in his sister's ability to defend herself as well as the squad of personal guards that followed her throughout the city, but even so he understood that if a skilled bender ever offered her a threat then it could spell trouble for his insane sister.

Sure enough Princess Natalia's latest victim's earth bender brother was very talented. He never particularly went offensive to attack the Princess—no doubt he understood she was royalty with her crown and garb—but he did not back down even when their guards pulled the princess to the side and threatened detainment to the youth. After all, it was forbidden to bend in public no matter the circumstance.

From even up there Prince Ivan could hear his sister's demanding words that her men arrest the youth who so humiliated her in front of the crowds and scores of people all stopping to watch. His attention was caught and he leaned over on the balcony railing to behold the specter.

All of their guards and soldiers were water benders. The reigning element was water now and so to defeat a water bender was a rarity—even amongst the rebellious fire benders. But as Ivan beheld this fight to detain the earth bender he watched in surprise as the goggle-faced blond boy shook the ground of the guards' feet and made them all stumble like fools while he then grabbed his brother to run. They slipped into the crowd and the prince laughed. He was certain his sister felt humiliated and what a sight he wanted to see.

When Princess Natalia returned to the palace nothing her maids or her sister could say would calm her down. Usually Ivan's presence would settle the defiant girl, but even when he graced her with his appearance she would not calm herself.

"I had warned you not to pick fights with benders, Natalia," Ivan said while lounging with their eldest sister and munching on a few snacks—all of which were the younger princess' favorites; to calm her down.

"He humiliated be, brother!" Natalia cried in outrage. Her face was red with anger and the way she was pacing while gripping her throwing knives, why, she looked ready to kill. "It is forbidden to bend in public and yet he do so despite!"

"He was defending his brother," Ivan reminded. "The one who you sought to amuse yourself with."

"He still disobeyed the law!" Natalia complained. She turned and tossed one of her blades into a nearby wall, startling her older sister. "He even made fools of our guards. Well-equipped and trained warriors."

"Natalia, please, calm down," Princess Katyusha begged. "No one was hurt, that's all that matters."

"Nyet! What matters is that father's laws are upheld!" Natalia insisted. "I want him found and arrested. Killed even!"

"Killed?" Their eldest sister looked ready to faint—which was one of the reasons why her right to the throne was forfeit from her.

"Da, if others should follow his example then there could be rebellion. It is not good," the younger princess said.

Princess Katyusha turned to their brother, her features pleading he reason with their sister. "Ivan, please, calm her down."

"She is right, Katyusha," Ivan admitted with a shrug while he bit into a large pear. The prince could honestly care less what his sister did to the ruffian. There were too many earth benders as is. What was wrong with one less?

So Princess Natalia was given freedom to find this troublemaker. While there had been a city-wide search he had been nowhere to be found. It was amusement in itself to see his sister at her wits end.

Finally, Prince Ivan noticed some luck for his sister. He witnessed guards bringing in a prisoner. He was an older man and certainly didn't seem like the one who had embarrassed his sister. But he was causing quite a ruckus.

"I know you're watching!" He was yelling while the soldiers drug him through the gates. He sounded like a mad old man to Ivan. "Don't you dare!" he continued to shout. "You stay away, you hear! You stay away!"

When he was locked away and after interrogation it was learned that this man was the boy's father. Prince Ivan didn't take any part in this investigation but he diligently kept up with it. There was nothing else for him to do in these boring months and so this somewhat kept him entertained.

The man detained was a non-bender, but it was registered that four of his sons—he had five—were benders. His eldest, a boy by the name of Alfred, was the one Natalia was looking for. She had promised to let the old man go if he would tell her where his son was, but the man was stubborn and would not give any information freely, and so most information gathered on the family was through governmental records.

Even if trouble was only promised to the law-breaking eldest, through records it was revealed that even the father, Arthur, had broken a law as well. It was during this discovery that Ivan had listened while his sister and head interrogation captain spoke with the man.

"You did not inform us that your wife was a water bender," the captain said while Princess Natalia stood near, glaring the man down.

"It doesn't matter," Arthur dejected.

"Oh, but it does," the captain said while straightening out the files on his knee. "It is forbidden to inter-marry." One of the set laws: Earth citizens shall wed Earth citizens, Water citizens shall wed Water citizens, Fire citizens shall wed Fire citizens, and Air citizens shall wed Air citizens. King Winter wanted no cross breeding. Earth benders should only appear in the Earth Nation, fire benders in the Fire Nation, air benders in the Air Nation, and water benders were given leeway for settled colonies and territories.

When this Arthur character leaned back in his offered seat and smirked it was no wonder to the soldiers and royals present of the arrogance his eldest had inherited. "Well, with me being a non-bender I wouldn't see that a problem."

"How dare you mock our laws?" The captain didn't look pleased and Natalia . . . she looked ready to gut the blond with a few daggers. "It is recorded that two of your children can water bend while another two others can earth bend. Where did they inherit that?"

Arthur only crossed his arms and glanced away. "You have the records of every damn family lineage since your takeover, why don't you bloody find out yourself?"

"Worm!" Princess Natalia was quick when she jumped forward and pressed her dagger into the man's flesh just enough to draw a thin line of blood.

Again, this man seemed undaunted. "Going to kill me, eh? Go ahead, you royals are nothing but a murdering lot. One more skeleton in your open closet."

"I can have your entire family killed," Natalia threatened.

A large brow rose and the man had the gall to say, "If you can find them."

It was true. The residential home was found but only the parents were seen inside, all of the boys had gone. It was unknown if they were currently staying with a friend or had left the city entirely.

Prince Ivan sighed at the sound of everything. The captive man was clever and it would be in Natalia's best interest to stop searching. No doubt it would lead to stress she did not need.

But the Princess was fixated on finding the boy who humiliated her and would not relent. She had just about been in the process of detaining the man's wife and offering a plea to their father to execute the two of them so to draw the boy out when stupidity caught the sought-out criminal instead.

There was no doubt Prince Ivan would make a fine king once the throne was passed to him. For he had not only inherited a kingdom and but also an old family secret that paved the way for their ancestors to rule supreme over all the nations.

The prince awoke at the feel of it. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on its pinpoint. He knew exactly where it was and did not doubt for a moment that it was what his dear little sister had been looking for.

The hour was late and many asleep save for the night patrol. Ivan could have woken his sister and allowed her to follow in pursuit of something she had obsessed over for weeks now, but Ivan did not wish to go into his sister's wing and room. He let her sleep. So he decided to intervene himself.

Prince Ivan could let this particular intruder go free and prolong Natalia's search, but he was growing tired of his sister's attitude over this issue. He would rather she go back to throwing her knives aimlessly than have them directed toward anything. She was a nuisance that way to him and he would rather she mellow her mind, so, as a considerate big brother he walked down quietly to the cellars.

However, upon reaching the gate Ivan frowned. The two guards stationed there were knocked unconscious, their bodies far away from the gate now flung wide open. There didn't look to be a struggle and so the prince assumed it was nothing but a surprise attack. Pity, the soldiers in this day were lacking.

Quietly, Prince Ivan made his way past the gate toward the rows of cells. They hardly kept anyone within the cellar of the palace, most criminals were sent to the westward barrack cellar. But this was Princess Natalia's project and so she kept any lead close—as well as the prisoner-turned-bait.

Inside Ivan could hear harsh whispers. He knew it was coming down the far end of the row where that man was kept. It was his voice as well and the closer Ivan got the more he could discern what he was saying.

"You're a stupid boy, Alfred!" the harsh whispers caught in Ivan's ear—he hated Earth Nation language but it was necessary to know what insolent pests were speaking behind your back. "I told you to stay away! Why won't you listen?!"

Now Ivan was close enough to hear the other say, "I'm not going to leave you here to die!"

Ivan chuckled. "You should have listened to your father, boy. Because it's very likely you'll be taking his place."

A golden head whipped around and the prince was instantly met with the same goggle-faced youth. The dim lights made it hard to see through the glass of the goggles he was wearing but other than that Ivan was certain this was the boy his sister had been searching for. He looked to be in about his late teens, perhaps early twenties—the records said nineteen. Yes, this was Alfred.

But of course while Ivan was just going to go on with a simple capture for his dear sister he had not expected said boy to turn up the halting ice he had sent his way and hurl icicles at him. Ivan brought up a wall of ice to shield himself while the boy had turned to break the cell door again. Ivan heard the crunch of the metal and just as he maneuvered his shielded wall out of his view he noticed how Alfred had reached into the cell and grabbed his parent.

Prince Ivan was thoroughly confused. There were two children of Arthur's that were a registered water bender and that was his second son, Matthew, and the youngest son, Peter. Matthew and Alfred were close in age so the prince had thought for a brief moment this was that son—after all none knew where the children were.

The Prince's confusion had been settled however the moment this boy made a run past him with his father in tow. There was a clear demonstration of earth bending just as he past him. The ground was moved beneath the crown prince and his body slammed into a cell's bars.

Ivan was a trained warrior, had been a master for a long time. He could hold his own against many an oncoming assailant, against any bender. Now . . . his confusion slowed his motions and he hadn't the mental bearings to accept what he had just witnessed.

The rumble had alerted the rest of the guards and in their plight so too was the entire palace awoken. Princess Natalia was quick to catch the guards and see for herself just who had made the noise. The escapees hadn't made it far, with the guards now multiplying their masses it wouldn't be an easy feat . . . for a regular bender.

The prince was brought out of his shock when he heard the shouts of his sister. From the sounds up the level they had already engaged the boy in combat. He frowned and quickly dashed up the flight of stairs and found them battling in the hallway.

Now, all of Ivan's doubt had been washed away. There, before his eyes he beheld a multi-bender. He thought he'd never see one again in his lifetime.

Princess Natalia certainly seemed taken aback. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and continually she pressed herself away letting the guards flock in between her.

"It's not possible!" the princess gasped just when she watched her guards get blown away by a large gust of air and in a following move the guards to fall in afterwards were shaken off their feet in an earth bending move. "This is forbidden!"

When the boy brought out a fire to surround him and his father the soldiers backed away—water and fire always had an issue clashing and water benders, no matter their degree in mastery, had hard times dealing with fire benders. If the soldiers would band together they could douse his flames and defeat him, but Ivan could tell they were frightened by his show of multiple elemental control.

Prince Ivan was not.

He stepped forward and held out his hand. Immediately the fires ceased. The soldiers were quiet and worried until they noticed their attacker wasn't moving. The father of the boy looked absolutely horrified.

"Alfred!" Arthur gasped after seeing his boy suddenly halt. The nineteen-year-old was shaking, trying to move, straining to do anything because he knew if he couldn't then they were going to be caught.

When green eyes turned Arthur landed his gaze on the crown prince. Now he understood.

"No!" Arthur cried. "Stop this!"

Prince Ivan would not listen to a lowly man like him. This boy had broken into the palace and could have certainly done harm with all of that power within him. He curled his fingers and Alfred cried out in frustration over his limbs locking all the more.

Prince Ivan would make a fine king. After all he had inherited the family secret: blood bending. It was how his ancestors rose to power and it was certainly how they stayed in power as well.

"Don't just stand there, restrain him," Ivan ordered to his daunted soldiers. By his voice alone they came to their right state of mind and were quick to place frozen cuffs around Alfred's wrists and ankles. When Ivan released his hold on him the boy fell over.

"Alfred!" Arthur gasped, rushing to his child's side. He wasn't allowed to remain by him for long. The guards came and pried him off of him. "No! Let me go! Don't harm him, please!" Off to the cells he was taken again and on his struggle while the guards dragged him there the blond man turned to the prince and glared hateful fright at him. "Not my boy! Don't you take him from me too!"

Prince Ivan could distinctly hear the man shouting his name as if he knew him. Ivan scoffed at the thought and turned his attention back toward the boy who was now being picked up by the soldiers. Natalia was quick to come up and grab a hold of the boy's goggles, yanking them off his face to reveal his fiery eyes.

That gaze seemed to have such a ferocity in it that the sight frightened even the guards. Natalia looked unmoved and when Alfred whipped his head around toward the prince who had been the cause of his capture the older man froze.

Those eyes.

Prince Ivan had only the chance at a glance of that gaze but there had been no mistake. He felt his heart give out a hard beat even though Ivan had sworn it had been dead inside his chest for decades.

"Take him to the king," Natalia demanded. "He'll want to see him."

When the soldiers began pulling him away Ivan felt his heart drop into his stomach. No! They couldn't take him to the king. King Winter would surely kill him!

The prince cursed himself for his lack of mobility. He had let them move too far away from him. When he finally managed to calm his heart and push the shock from his insides he ran after them. He had not made it in time however before Natalia showed the boy to their old father.

"Father!" Princess Natalia cried out while she came into the throne room. King Winter had been moved to the room after the rumble shook the palace and so there he sat with his vanguard and his eldest daughter who looked on in worry and concern. "Look, father! He is a multi-bender!"

Prince Ivan had just rushed into the throne room when his sister had presented the boy. He could see his old sick father's dull eyes narrow and focus in on Alfred. This was not good.

But Ivan remained quiet. He could not say anything because he didn't know what he could say in the boy's defense. Too many people had seen his abilities, Princess Natalia had seen his abilities.

"Let me go!" Alfred demanded, struggling against his solid binds. "You're all full of it!"

"Liar, we all saw you!" Natalia spat back. When she turned back to the king she pleaded he believe her. "He is so, father. We all had witnessed it."

There was one way to determine this, and King Winter knew of the test. He rose his wrinkly trembling hand and curled his fingers. All witnessed the king's blood bending still the boy. Alfred fought, everyone could see his shaking limbs trying to break free of the unnatural bending, but he couldn't.

With rehearsal the king pulled his other hand up and whisked away the ice sealing the boy's body. He then made him raise his arm. Alfred growled, groaning in whines while the king commanded his body do what it may.

It wouldn't be thought possible but King Winter forced the boy to fire bend from his raised arm. The fire flickered only a little before the control waned and the king had the boy display another element, this time it was air. Two revealed control of elements were enough to convince the king that this boy's existence was forbidden.

"He must be killed," King Winter ordered while he held the boy still by the blood.

"What?!" came Alfred's cry. "I defend my brother, I try to free my father, and you sentence me to death?! My father was right about the crown!" Alfred gasped and groaned when his body was pulled forward. He was almost face to face with the old king.

"Silence!" King Winter demanded. "You will hold your tongue in my presence or I shall close your jaw myself." To emphasize this the king motioned his hand upward and Alfred's jaw clenched despite his struggle to open it. "Laws are meant to be followed and if they aren't then we must enforce them by death. It is the only way such ignorant souls like the millions of ants I govern will learn. It is forbidden for anyone to bear multi-bender abilities. If one is such found they are to be killed because of the threat to the throne."

The king watched Alfred's eyes widen. He chuckled at his fright. "You will be publically executed tomorrow. And I do hope the citizens learn this time and report the likes of your kind early the next you appear. I can't have you aging and learning mastery of any of the elements. It's easier to smother babes than deal with the adolescents."

When the king ordered Alfred be taken away and thrown into a secure cell Ivan's heart dropped. He hadn't even realized he had been still standing in the very same room as his father until the old man ragged out a chuckle and addressed him.

"Surprised to see one of those again, aren't you, Ivan?"

The prince closed his eyes and tried to block the sound of his father from himself. He did look at him in respect to the king, but he offered him no pleasant feature, the frown on Ivan's lips gave his entire feeling about this situation away.

King Winter simply laughed at his son's conflict. "One day you'll come to learn of their danger to society," the old man said while leaning back in his throne.

No, Ivan didn't believe he ever would. Without another word he left the throne room and marched back into the cells. He needed to speak with the boy's father.

When Ivan came to him the man looked like an utter mess. He was sitting in the corner of the cell, hunched over with his hands on his face and elbows on his knees. It was a complete contrast to his arrogant persona before.

"Did you know?"

Arthur moved his hands from his face and rose his head. Hard green eyes glared at the Prince again. "Of course I bloody well knew. At the age of three when he comes in and demonstrates his abilities to me and Francine we were horrified. Not him, not my boy . . . not again."

Ivan's brow rose. "Again?"

"Yes, again!" Arthur spat out. There was a sheen in his eyes, he was ready to cry, to mourn. "Again you're going to kill him! He's done nothing. So what if what he does is unnatural, it's not like there's a whole damn army of people like him. There's only one, only Alfred. There can't be more . . . there just can't."

Prince Ivan understood that Arthur was rambling on again in his upset, but the royal still listened. He too had once been told there could only be one. But had never been too sure.

"You take Amelia away from me and now my Alfred," Arthur sniffed just as a sob broke out of his throat.

Ivan's eyes widened and his throat went dry. "What did you say?"

Tears were streaming down Arthur's face this time when he glared at the prince. It was a weak and pathetic glare but one full of hate and sorrow all the more.

"You killed my baby sister because she could do the same!" Arthur spat. "That had been the worst day of my life. So I had thought . . ." His tone died down and his head bowed. "But then Alfred was born that day and I thought that because of him I could cope with the loss of my sister and the heartbreak of my mother. Now I curse that day all the more . . . especially if Alfred had only been born just to die like his aunt!"

"You're Amelia's . . . brother?" Ivan had never met him before. He remembered seeing only Amelia's mother when she . . .

Arthur chuckled. "What? You think I can do what they could? No chance in that. I can't bend worth a lick. No matter, it seems my family will always be subject to tragedy."

A tragic family indeed. What were the odds that two multi-benders be born in the same family? Not many.

Prince Ivan left the man to his grief after that and on its own his body took him to the cell where they were keeping Alfred. The boy would die at sunup, before the entire city he would be an example for the people to fear the law. Such was his fate for being born.

But Ivan had to see him before then. He had to know if what he saw was just something familial. So he ordered the guards to let him into the cell sealed off with a solid metal door.

When he entered the dark room he noticed the boy quickly put out a small flame in his palm. It was what he had been using for a light. The prince brought in a torch and placed it upon a stand while the guards closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Alfred asked, keeping himself at a distance and pressed into the corner of the cell.

"I wanted to see you," Ivan stated softly. It was hard to see with just the torchlight. The shadows on Alfred's face was hiding too much of him.

"Come to mock me as a freak?" Alfred questioned. "Well, I'm not! What you did, that . . . that was unnatural!"

"It's my secret," Ivan said. He didn't understand why he had worded it like that, but he did notice the odd reaction with the way Alfred blinked to the phrase. The prince's heart gave itself another hard beat, slowly coming back to life. So, Ivan tested the waters of possibility. "Why didn't you keep yours a secret like we promised?"

"It's because you were threatening my family, Vanya!" Alfred bit out, taking a step forward and showing the prince those beautiful and familiar blue eyes.

While the beats of his heart had been building up in strength, now the organ froze. Ivan had heard that clearly and now . . . he wanted to cry.

Alfred's face quickly contorted into confusion over what had come out of his mouth and how familiar he moved against the prince. He took a step back, away from the light, but Ivan could still see those glowing eyes. They were confused but still so innocent and wild. Ivan would never stop loving to gaze into them.

"You remember me." Ivan's voice was barely above a whisper and his trembling tone gave away his heartfelt excitement. He didn't think this was possible, but there she was . . . standing in front of him . . . "Amelia."

Prince Ivan caught recognition flash through those eyes that looked at him. Their gazes met and Ivan prayed this boy see all the love in his eyes that he held for the deceased woman—that he still held for her, for him.

"My . . . my name's Alfred," the boy stuttered out. He sounded unsure for a moment and more and more he became quieter as if he was afraid just speaking would turn him into someone else.

"Da, of course it is." Ivan smiled sadly and the strange thing about it was that the saddened state baffled the teen.

"Why do you look so sad?" Alfred asked. When Ivan looked at him he noticed the boy examining him with curious eyes. The teen had softened his resolve. "You're not the one going to die tomorrow."

 _Nyet, I will die tomorrow as well if you die_ , Ivan internally swore to himself. Now that he knew for certain of the rebirth he could not let Alfred die . . . not like how he let Amelia die.

The curse of it all made sure the prince never forgot, and how vivid those memories were even though it's been almost twenty years. Ivan had been seventeen years old, an adolescent full of foolish dreams and an overflowing heart of love. Amelia had changed from a friend to a lover one night when the two of them were in their awkward year of fourteen. They had loved each other so much and daydreamed of marrying one day, but Amelia became caught up in the patriotism and pride of her people who secretly wished for freedom.

Amelia believed that with her abilities she could lead the way to declare an independence. Ivan had been just as enthusiastic about it and let her play the part. He swore to not interfere but even he had not understood clearly that there had been a distinct law set in place with the other age-old laws of the reigning kingdom regarding Amelia's kind.

When Ivan found out he did everything within his power to hide her abilities, but, they had been seen and his father, King Winter, sought to kill her. It had been here, in the Earth Palace where it all took place. Amelia was stupid for coming to him in his home where his father lay. She was stupid in thinking Ivan was strong enough to protect her when his father came.

King Winter had to use blood bending on his own son to stop the crown prince from trying to protect Amelia and in Ivan's weakness he was powerless to do anything but watch as his father held the girl still and ordered his soldiers to drown her. Every night when Ivan closes his eyes he could still see her image as clear as day, gasping for air only to inhale and suffocate on the water the men surrounded her body in. Ivan watched her drown. His father held him still by his blood and made him watch his forbidden lover suffocate on his element.

Ivan watched the life slip out of her eyes and movements dim to motionless. He can still remember running to her the moment his father released his bend on him. He remembered taking the water away from her and even commanding the inhaled liquid out of her mouth. He thought that would save her life, but she had already been too far gone to save.

Ivan really couldn't tell if watching her life slip from her or holding her lifeless body in his arms was the worst thing. The mocking his father spat at him was horrible and violently he was ripped away from her and her body "graciously" given back to her family for a short time to mourn for before King Winter had her burned and her ashes scattered so no citizens monument could be erected in honor of her. King Winter wanted to make it as if she never existed and now . . . with the next generation growing up, no one remembered her and her dream of a free nation.

Prince Ivan did. How could he forget? How could he forget those golden locks, those bright blue eyes, that tanned skin, that pearly white smile? No, not when she was standing before him right now.

"I refuse to let you die again," Ivan stated. He watched Alfred blink in confusion and watch him closely especially when he came closer to him. He could see Alfred wanted to keep his distance from him but he stood still, still enough to let Ivan come within an arm's reach of him.

"Again?" Alfred began shaking his head, no doubt wondering if the prince was crazy—or if he were the crazy one.

"Alfred, don't you remember?" Ivan pressed. If the boy could remember then they could . . . could . . . could what? Well, Ivan certainly hadn't thought that far. But he needed Alfred to remember it all. To remember him. "If there is one thing, then I wish you would not remember the end. I failed you." Ivan shouldn't have reached out and touched Alfred, but he did anyway, his hand sliding up his cheek and resting there . . . still as warm as ever. "But never forget how much I loved and missed you."

A shuddering gasp passed out of Ivan's lips when he beheld a single tear slip down Alfred's cheek onto his caressing fingers. The liquid felt warm as it touched his skin, melting a frozen statue already ready to crumble.

"Out of all my lifetimes I'll never forget your love because it was the purest I've ever known." When those words passed out of Alfred's lips the prince felt his eyes sting and the clenching ache in his chest became unbearable. But the sight of tears falling out of both Alfred's sad eyes hurt more when those lips trembled and lids fluttered. "But now I fear I may never know it again because I'll be gone soon."

So quickly had Ivan reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy that he hadn't had time to sob until his face was buried into the older man's chest. Prince Ivan held Alfred close, his cheek resting against the crown of his head while his arms secured around him. He held him so tightly because he shook so horribly Ivan feared him to simply fall apart. He didn't care for the boy wetting his expensive attire, anything to comfort his love in this time of grief.

"H-How?" Ivan listened closely to Alfred's sobbing words. "How . . . why do you feel so familiar?"

Ivan smiled and rubbed his nose into the tuffs of hair underneath. "It's because a soul never forgets its mate," the prince simply replied.

When Ivan felt the small pull from the boy he loosened his arms and allowed him to lean away, but he would not let the younger fall away too far. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

Wide blue teary eyes looked up at him. Alfred looked at Ivan as if seeing an old friend after a long time. The uncertainty of age was there and Ivan leaned into Alfred's hand when he rose it to trace his jaw.

"I've had dreams . . . at night and in the day," Alfred began, his eyes scanning Ivan's expressions, his features. "I know they're not just dreams, but I don't know what else to call them because they seem so . . . real." Alfred's eyes held Ivan's and then the boy said, "Lifetimes . . . I see them all . . . but there's one I dream of the most. You're in there, but . . ." Again Alfred's hand traced over Ivan's cheek, over his nose and then his eyes. "You've grown, Vanya."

Ivan captured Alfred's hand and pressed it closer to his face, nuzzling into the palm affectionately and closing his eyes just to feel the touch of it. Despite Alfred being a boy his hands still felt like Amelia's: hard-worked and skilled.

"It's been years, my love," Ivan explained. "Much too long." Ivan blinked away tears and allowed himself to smile down at the boy. "You should have told me you would return. I wouldn't have been as sad."

There was a soft smile from the boy as well before he pulled his touch away and looked down. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave again soon." Blue eyes glanced back up at Ivan briefly before falling back down in sadness. "I don't think you'll be able to wait again."

When two firm large hands grasped Alfred's shoulders the boy looked up with a start, eyes wide and lips parted just at the sight of the crown prince's serious features.

"Nyet," Ivan said in a deep tone. He pulled Alfred close, their chests collided but he was close enough again to wrap his arms tightly around. "I won't be able to wait again."

If Alfred didn't remember him he did now. The intimate taste of one's kiss always recollected. Alfred's eyes widened when the prince leaned down and smashed his lips into his. For a moment he remained unmoving until his body moved on its own, his hands slid up Ivan's broad back, fingers running up silk to settle and press the man closer while Alfred's eyes closed shut and his mouth moved against Ivan's in a way too familiar for him to understand.

The press from the boy encouraged Ivan's assurance. He thought he'd never be able to taste such soft, sure passion again. His arms only tightened and head tilted to continue the kiss deeper.

Ivan felt one of Alfred's hands tangle its fingers into his hair, sliding up his scalp, in its movement the golden crown was pushed off its resting balance and tumbled off of the royal's head, cluttering against the metal ground. The boy's other hand lightly pressed against the prince's jaw, sliding up to rest against his cheekbone while Ivan tilted his head in control of the kiss.

The prince tasted of frost and chill, but the heat and warmth of the younger sated the both of them. They clung to the other as if they would vanish too soon. They kissed as if they wished to take each other's last breath from out of their bodies.

Alfred gasped when the prince nipped at his bottom lip. The boy had never been kissed before. This intimacy, this first feeling of an act should reduce him to a stuttering, blushing mess. Yet he found himself moving against Prince Ivan in such a way of confidence, like he knew how to touch the older man, how to kiss him, and how to press closer to his heart.

When Alfred's mouth opened to inhale a needed breath only to inhale the cool breath of the prince's and to let his tongue inside his cavern he didn't gasp in surprise. He groaned, the feel altogether new and familiar to him. It was an act of déjà vu, and the comfort brought along with him did not coexist with all of the horrible tales his father told he and his brothers about the wretched Water Kingdom and their corrupt monarchy.

In truth Alfred's never felt more at peace than in the prince's arms. This was the first time he's ever met him. Portraits of the royal family were prohibited for the holiness of their image. Even still Alfred dreamed of this man; when he laid his head down at night, when he closed his eyes just to take in pleasant breezes of a nice summer's day.

Alfred's father never spoke about his rare abilities, and whenever Alfred used them around the house his parents would show distain for his "curse" . . . that's what his father called it. But then the dreams . . . Alfred just knew there was more to them. The detail of them all couldn't be dismissed. His most frequent were the dreams of a life only a little while ago, a life revolving around the prince and a heart full of love.

Now that Prince Ivan spoke about someone he knew like Alfred, of the name in his dreams, the boy knew that it all made sense and that he was locked in a cycle of rebirth. If not, then how come he felt his heart would burst if the prince did not hold him closer?

"Vanya," Alfred whispered when he pulled his lips away and laid his head against the man's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the feel of his heart, smiling at its audacious thumping against the sternum. He felt a happiness rise inside him at the feel of such a strong healthy heart.

Now all Alfred wanted to do was hold the prince until the end of time. He didn't want him to go.

"Don't leave me," Alfred whispered, nuzzling his cheek against Ivan's gem-encrusted chest.

"Never," Ivan answered indefinitely.

Alfred really would have been content with just remaining as is until sun-up and the time of his death came about him. But the prince pulled away. The boy wanted to cry, to plead he come closer again that he may feel him, but Ivan only leaned down to kiss him in assurance before turning and demanding the guards open the door.

The moment the door was pulled open Ivan pulled Alfred out with him. The guards' eyes widened and their stances quickly turned defensive, both of their hands laid on their water pouches.

"Sire, the king has ordered he remain in the cell for the safety of the palace!" one guard informed, both keeping hard eyes on the boy.

"He will not harm anyone if he is with me," Ivan explained, but the guards would not listen.

"We cannot take your word over the king's order, my prince. We apologize."

Ivan sighed. There really was no way around it.

With a wave of his hand Ivan commanded the guards' joints to lock. They gasped. Their eyes wide while their blood halted within their bodies at the will of the prince.

Just then the water in their pouches rose out and froze over them. Ivan blinked in surprise before turning to his lover and noticing it had been he who had incarcerated the men in ice. When Alfred turned toward the prince after easing his stance and offered that toothy grin Ivan pressed forward and gave him another kiss.

Alfred was then quickly pulled along. The sight of the palace and all things in it brought more memories he hadn't taken notice to before. The moment the prince drug him toward the side hall leading toward a certain wine cellar he paused and refused to let Ivan pull him further. When the older turned to him he noticed his far-off gaze.

"This is where I died before . . ." Alfred didn't know how he knew he just did. The hall didn't feel right, he felt his skin prickle and the eerie sense in his soul just wouldn't let him push it aside.

Ivan frowned. When he pressed closer and took up both of Alfred's hands he tugged on his arms, getting the boy's attention. Just as soon as sad blue eyes looked up at him Ivan said, "Not again. Come."

Alfred was certain he'd never been up on the higher levels of the palace. Rooms upon rooms lay in the giant mazes, how one navigated them was beyond him, but Ivan had picked a certain room for reasons because of its position. The crown prince pushed Alfred inside and quickly locked the door behind them just in case anyone unawares was close on their heels.

"The window," Ivan said, pointing over toward the average-sized glass. He pressed forward and ushered Alfred closer. When he parted the curtains it gave a nice view of the city at night. "This room is the closest to the eastern gate which is the least guarded. I trust that you'll be able to slip past the soldiers and into the city."

Alfred nodded. Seemed like an easy plan.

"Alfred." Amelia he may have been, once upon a time, but in this life he was Alfred and so turned his attention to the one who called his name. Ivan smiled softly and once again found himself caressing the boy's face. "I want you to leave the city."

Alfred's lips opened to say something. Nothing came out.

"It's safer out in the country," Ivan explained, his other hand holding onto Alfred's wrist and massaging the joint gently. "The Sand Country would be ideal. None of the men like being stationed out there. There they're the least likely to try and attack you."

"Ivan . . ." finally Alfred spoke. "When will . . . when will I see you again then?" What Prince Ivan was suggesting could mean years of separation and anything could happen in spanning years.

"I do not know," Ivan admitted, his eyes glancing down sadly. He hoped for his father's poor health so that he may ascend the throne and be rid of the age-old rules, but this has happened before; with his father showing signs of death only to fool the reaper and return to full health. He was an old man as is, he needed to die.

"You would visit this palace for an entire year every other year and yet I didn't know about you," Alfred said. He looked heartbroken that it broke Ivan's heart as well. "How can I leave you now when I remember," Alfred then lifted his hand and pressed it against his chest, "when I feel so much for you."

"Know that you are not alone, my love," Ivan assured, his fingers carding through golden locks still as soft no matter the gender. His heart calmed when he watched the boy nuzzle his face into his palm and look at him with such affectionate blue eyes.

"I can't do it," Alfred muttered out a whine. His eyes fluttering from the sting in his eyes. He's never felt something as strong as what he felt for the prince. It was overwhelming and he was drowning all over again. "I will die if I have to leave you."

"You will die if you stay," Ivan reminded. The king's rule was absolute. "You must do this for me, Alfred. If you die then so will I, so live so I too may live."

When the prince leaned down Alfred leaned up. Their lips met halfway and clung to the other's mouth longer. They pulled apart for only a small portion, both eyes gazing into the other's and often times glancing down at enticing parted lips.

"I will not be able to wait," Alfred mentioned. His warm breath cascaded over the crown prince's mouth and he inhaled every exhale. Each time his lungs filled with what felt like the breeze of a summer's day.

A pause stilled the two. They remained close, inhaling the other's essence and basking in the closeness of their spirits, but it just wasn't enough. They were still too far apart.

"Neither will I." Prince Ivan could hold himself back any longer, not with the thought of letting Alfred go into a decade's long separation. He kissed him again, it was rougher than he had liked but the passion was there and acknowledged.

Alfred had pressed his tongue inside Ivan's mouth first, his fingers fisting the light hair of the prince's, making sure he knew he would not let him go anytime soon. And by the feel of Ivan's wandering hands and squeezing arms, neither was the prince going to release.

Their chests pressed together and their hearts pounded against their sternums, thumping against one another because all the organs wanted was to dwell in the same chest cavity. The souls of the individuals were familiar with each other, touching, creating those overwhelming feelings inside their hosts, but their bodies had yet to connect and so those souls urged their physical need and now the two were tumbling down onto the bed in the room, a mess of tangled limbs and tongues.

The feeling of Alfred's small body underneath Ivan reminded the prince of Amelia and how little in comparison she was pressed against him. But this form now was so much more sturdy; Ivan could feel the strength in the boy's grip, in the way his thighs squeezed his hips. Alfred had a strength even greater than what Amelia had once gloated over.

This was good, because Ivan could not contain his desire for his soulmate.

His hands slid up under the boy's brown common shirt, raising the fabric if only to let his hands travel and feel the rest of his concealed chest. Ivan would not take his lips off of Alfred's and neither would the boy. The younger's strong hands held the prince's head steady while breaths were kissed away. The loss of his garments didn't trouble Alfred, but the lack of connection did.

Alfred moaned into Ivan's mouth when those large cool hands slid down to the small of his back, fingertips teasing the hem of his pants. The roll of hips encouraged the prince to act quicker and now Alfred was pulling his swollen lips away from Ivan's for a loud moan at the feel on light tracing fingers gliding over his stiffening manhood.

Blue eyes glanced down between their bodies where he spied Ivan's hand rubbing up his sensitive shaft. When Alfred's eyes flicked back up the question in his gaze was easily read by the crown prince. Both of them knew that the last time they had done this Alfred had been of a different age and gender. Ivan's love lay before him now but a babe and a male at that. But his heart didn't care.

Alfred had wanted this as well, but a curious thing popped up inside his head. He understood that it would be different now, and that the prince had only known him in the opposite sex. Would Prince Ivan feel uncomfortable about him now? Would the heir apparent know how to give to Alfred what he was craving? Alfred was not experienced in the bedroom and was glad in knowing Prince Ivan was well acquainted with the intimate act . . . but . . . with a man?

Prince Ivan caught the uncertainty in his mate and understood that it was that train of thought that turned Alfred suddenly self-conscious. He could feel the boy's thighs pressing against his hand, trying to close his legs shut to hide his shame and embarrassment.

Ivan frowned. "Stop, Alfred," he said sternly, pulling his wandering hand that was traveling up the boy's spine down to his thighs to pry apart. "No matter how you are born, you're perfect to me."

When Ivan leaned in again he kissed the boy. Alfred was hesitant at first but returned it with a passion, spreading his legs willingly again, allowing Ivan to touch him.

The prince had not slept with anyone other than Amelia. He hadn't wanted to nor could he ever bring himself to lay with another—his heart simply wouldn't let him. But he and Amelia had known the other's body so well that they had been experienced lovers and well equipped to make one writhe in bed.

Ivan still wondered if Alfred knew where to touch him, how to kiss him, and how tightly to cling to him. He had wanted to find out all of those things, and he could tell just by looking at the bewildered and virgin youth beneath him that he too was eager to remember these things. But Ivan was aching. It had been nineteen years without his lover to warm his bed and self-pleasuring only gained him so much satisfaction before it all became mundane. He needed Alfred now. He needed the two of them to become one.

With an impatient groan Ivan rose his hand. Keeping eye contact with Alfred he commanded the water from a basin on a dresser in the corner of the room to come to him. He let the water cling to his hand just as he lowered it and pressed fingers against Alfred's virginal entrance.

Alfred nearly jumped off of the bed at the touch, but Ivan held him down because this was very necessary to help him later. Alfred was a male, he did not damp between his thighs and no amount of pleasure or petting could the prince do to make him readily moist. So he pressed his wet fingers into the boy despite the whines coming out of his mouth.

"Ivan, Ivan, please take them out, ah!" Alfred begged. He was reaching out, one hand gripping at the sheets underneath them while the other hand reached up and pushed at the prince's shoulder, but Ivan was much bigger than Alfred and well-stocked, he would not budge.

"Nyet," Ivan refused. "This is needed, Alfred," he assured.

"Just for one moment, please!" Alfred gasped out, closing his eyes tightly.

Ivan wasn't going to do it. His arousal was already painful enough in his constricting royal attire. He didn't know why he listened to the boy but he did as asked. He would have waited for but a moment to continue if not Alfred had reached down and grabbed his water-covered hand.

Alfred held it with both of his hands. When his fingers wrapped around the curves of Ivan's palm the older watched in amazement as Alfred's hands glew and brought about a boil in the water around his hands. He was warming the water.

After a soft steam arose from the liquid around Ivan's hand Alfred pulled his hands away and relaxed once more into the mattress, splaying his arms and parting his knees to spread his thighs better. "Alright, do it again."

Ivan inclined his head, acknowledging Alfred's help to comfort himself. When his fingers returned he slipped inside without a groan or mutter. In fact Alfred seemed more at ease, he closed his eyes and let his muscles relax. Ivan could not help but kiss him again.

Their teeth clacked against each other and pulled at lips. The very moment Ivan pressed in three fingers and expanded them Alfred released his bottom lip he had been suckling and threw his head back to moan out a gasp. The prince wasn't concerned for anyone to find them, this wing was mostly uninhabited and if Ivan were to be searched for then he'd be sought out in his royal chambers, this was just a simple room where none would suspect to find two lovers ready to reunite once again.

With Alfred rocking against him and making those sounds Ivan could not contain himself. He moaned in want and was quick to pull at the leather belt on his pants. His long over robe was hiked up just enough to free himself. The thought of getting rid of his overbearing formal attire came second to joining with the boy.

The moment Ivan pulled his fingers out he bent the water to coat his cock to make the penetration easier. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold concentration of the bend for long but all of that concern would fade once he was settled inside the teen. When the tip of his cock pressed inside he leaned forward, his forehead resting against Alfred's shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed just at the feel of such tight heat.

The spirits, he loved Alfred!

"Hhnnngh!" Ivan could feel Alfred's fingernails digging into his shoulders, the boy's grip unbearably tight in Ivan's descent. Laying so close to younger's chest Ivan could hear the inhale and exhale of his pants, as well as feel the rise and fall of his ribs.

When he was finally settled in Ivan forced himself to still. He needed to catch his breath and Alfred needed to cope with the stretch. This was his first time after all.

As they laid in each other's embrace to brace for what was to come Ivan clung to Alfred and the boy reached up and clung to him. There was no signal to move but Ivan just knew it was time. After the first thrust back inside his eyes rolled at the feel of those tight walls clenching around him. Alfred was so hot, so tight, and all his.

Ivan rose up on his arms and looked down at Alfred. The boy had his eyes closed, but when he felt Ivan shift he opened his eyes the best he could. As Ivan smiled so did Alfred and when the prince leaned down to seal their connection with a kiss so too did the boy return it.

Alfred moaned into Ivan's mouth just as he quickened himself. The prince could not help himself. He's waited so long, so many nights had passed without the means of relief and now that he had Alfred he could think of nothing else than leaving his mark upon him.

"Mmnh!" Alfred gasped out through clenched teeth just as Ivan bucked his hips into him and slid his cock deep inside him, rubbing him in such a way he had never felt before. So his breathing labored and moans picked up pitch.

Ivan attached his lips to Alfred's neck and suckled hard. He ended up sinking his teeth into that fine skin just as he picked up his pace. He hadn't meant to go this hard but he could not contain himself.

Just as soon as the coppery taste burst into the prince's mouth he pulled away, leaning back and grasping Alfred's hips, pulling him back onto him just as soon as his hips bucked forward. The sight of him licking his lips of red made Alfred shudder and Ivan quite liked the sight of him like that. Alfred's knees bent and rubbed against the prince's hips, rolling in circles to show his affection.

Ivan released one hand from Alfred's hips and slid his fingers into those golden locks, caressing his scalp. Alfred looked at him then and in his eyes was a want to kiss. Ivan heeded that want and when their lips connected Alfred's moans slipped into Ivan's throat and shook every bone inside the older man's body.

With his body pressed close again Ivan's other hand released Alfred's hip and this time slid up the boy's shirt, sliding up a toned belly and then scrapping over hard nipples. Alfred arched into him when he did this and the way those anal muscles clenched around him caused his concentration to slip and his control over the water around his arousal faltered. It came leaking out around Ivan's cock and onto the sheets, but it still did its job in wetting Alfred enough to slide in smoothly.

It was very different than bedding Amelia, but all at once Ivan knew they were one in the same and that Alfred was the one his heart had wept for and help sealed in love for. Being inside Alfred released so much sorrow from within the crown prince, so much hatred of himself for failing to protect, and now he could feel his body relaxing, all the tension being drained away in his carnal need to relieve himself.

Their first joining didn't last long. After years of separation Ivan had not the stamina to hold himself at bay. But he certainly made sure to stroke Alfred in time as he would enjoy the same.

When Ivan came his entire body shivered violently and the leftover water from the basin bubbled out of its container with a loud "Posh!" But neither he nor Alfred cared for the mess, only the satisfaction of seeing the other climax to the pleasure they had given them.

Ivan didn't care if Alfred spilt his seed all over his royal robes and gems. What the prince cared about was filling him, stretching him with his own semen and continuing to thrust to milk himself as dry as can be and push all of that spilt essence deep inside the boy so that if this was their last union then he would remember him.

The room was hot, filled with the combined heat of their bodies and warm exhaust from their mouths. Pants echoed across the walls with an occasional moan or groan. They kept their eyes upon each other, bright and wide awake. Alfred was smiling despite his attempt to catch his breath and Ivan smiled down with him, leaning down to kiss him one last time.

It didn't feel right to pull himself out of Alfred, but Ivan did. He didn't bother with fixing himself back inside his pants. He knew he'd have to disrobe his outer attire before leaving the room anyway. But he could not draw his eyes away from Alfred to look for the boy's pants and shoes he had discarded to bare his lower half. And Alfred could not look away from him either.

The boy needed to leave. At least before sun-up. That way he had a chance to make it out of the city before the king's guards chased him.

But it would be many hours before sunup.

Again the two met half way. Their kiss at first was quick and needy, but before the need to wrap fingers into locks of hair arose the kiss softened and deepened with the press of Ivan leaning over Alfred once more, both his knees settling on the mattress again. He could not leave Alfred, he just couldn't.

The dance of their tongues was much more fluid this time. Instead of a crash and wrestle they slid and moved so well together that both could tell the other was a well versed lover. And did they know each other's bodies so memorably.

Well, Ivan was certain Alfred knew his, but he had yet to explore the boy's body. Like uncharted territory newly annexed Ivan slipped Alfred's shirt over his head and tossed the fabric away to lean down and kiss him tenderly on the collarbone. He nibbled against the protruding bone for a moment before the area turned red. When he moved on Ivan could feel fingers tangle into his hair and hear the sighs leaving Alfred's mouth.

Ivan pressed Alfred back against the bed again. While Alfred reached behind him to pull at the sheets underneath Ivan suckled his left nipple. No matter the gender the nipples were always very sensitive and Ivan delighted in the way the teen arched into him like a well-crafted bow.

Ivan didn't care, the developing muscle of the boy was just as enticing as the soft rounded curves of a woman. Only because it was Alfred. Always Alfred.

"Ivan." The prince looked up at the call of his name, releasing his suction on the other nipple and giving his undivided attention to the youth. Alfred was looking at him with those eyes, bright yet dark with passion and love. "I love you."

Ivan felt his very heart stop beating at the confession. Amelia had told it to him time and time again, but this was the first time Alfred had ever said it to him. That smile, that soft bright smile Alfred was giving him was melting Ivan completely.

He scrambled up Alfred's body and wrapped his hands around his neck and jaw, pulling him so that their mouths may connect. When they parted just to stare into the other's gaze it was Alfred who broke their gaze, his eyes turning toward the task his hands wanted to accomplish; and that was disrobing the prince. Alfred wanted to see him, all of him.

When Ivan felt the pull of his garments he understood Alfred's desire. He smiled and took that tugging hand in his own, giving it a kiss before pulling away and disrobing himself. Royal garment could be a hassle to depart out of, especially what the crown prince was expected to wear daily.

He didn't care for wrinkles or the loosening of gems and medals. He let them all drop to the floor at the foot of the bed. When he was finally uncovered before Alfred he noticed the boy had been pleasuring himself while watching Prince Ivan disrobe. The very moment Ivan's amethyst eyes took in Alfred's rubbing hand the boy pulled it away, trying to act as if he had done nothing, but the blush staining his cheeks and nose gave everything away.

Ivan did not reprimand him. He simply smiled and leaned back over the teen who had his face turned away out of embarrassment. When Ivan's hand rose and touched Alfred's heated cheek the younger turned to him again, sapphires meeting amethyst.

Keeping his gaze and communicating through sheer eye contact Ivan held the boy still, his other hand dipped and traced the head of Alfred's cock. It was hot, Ivan's finger running over the slit and swiping up a bead of precum. When he gripped the shaft Alfred's lips parted in a silent moan, his eyes squeezing shut so beautifully.

Ivan pumped him for a moment before Alfred's wide mouth became too enticing. He ravished the boy's lips, swelling them more so than they already were. And the moans rumbling against Ivan's teeth made him shiver.

Ivan moaned into Alfred's mouth when the boy's hands moved from his shoulders, down his back and traced the curve of his spine. Those warm fingers stopped every now and then to trace a scar left by a cruel teacher or his impatient father. When Alfred's palm pressed against a mentally sensitive scar Ivan beheld the boy do something he hadn't seen in nineteen years.

With one of Alfred's hand against the scar between Ivan's shoulder blades the other rose up and pressed against the scar on his chest. It was an icicle that had pierced Ivan's back and came through his chest. It was one of his most deadly wounds and Amelia would always treat it with care . . . just like how Alfred was doing right now.

With hands so familiar in motion Alfred moved his palms across Ivan's skin. When they rubbed back over his shoulders down his torso, Alfred's thumbs rubbed against Ivan's pale nipples, rubbing in tease for a moment before Ivan leaned down to kiss him once more. Alfred already remembered his body, Ivan wanted to explore the boy's and so he settled Alfred back again and began kissing down his chest, his tongue swirling inside his naval made Alfred's knees knock against Ivan's shoulders. Wary eyes flicked up at the boy who only gave him an apologetic grin.

Ivan continued. While his lips and tongue mapped out the artwork before him his hands had slid around between the sheets to feel the contours of Alfred's back and behind. When his hands gripped the boy's firm rounds he pulled them apart and then pressed them close together, the motion sending jolts to his stretched entrance that slid up his spine toward his brain.

Ivan distinctly smelt the smell of smoke. His eyes looked back up toward Alfred only to see he had caught the sheets he had been gripping on fire. Alfred didn't seem concerned and quickly swiped his fingers over the small licks of flame to distinguish them. Ivan smiled, he knew he was pleasing the boy if he was reacting like this.

Ivan couldn't care if Alfred burned down the whole damn palace. He hated the place anyways. So he was quick to lean up and enter his lover again.

Alfred gasped, his eyes flying open and his gaze fixating on the older man above him. Ivan was looking down at him as well. The prince enjoyed the sight of Alfred's mouth craning open in his press inside. The moment he was finally settled within his young lover the boy inhaled a breath to take.

And then, as Ivan began to thrust into him, those eyes slid closed in a fluid motion. Golden brows crashed together and the look of sheer pleasure washed Alfred's face with attraction. Ivan felt himself harden even more at the sight of it all. The moan caught behind Alfred's lips let him know the boy felt his cock swell.

Alfred had begun to roll his hips, to finally move against Ivan now that he was used to him, and the crown prince was more than enthused about his participation. Their first time together had been a blur of immediate need, but now, now that both were bare, touching and rolling into each other, this time it was slower and better remembered.

Ivan moaned at the way he slid into Alfred, just feeling those still-tight muscles pulse against his organ was delirious. The head of his cock always remained embedded in that tight heat. When it came close to pulling out along with the shaft the outer ring of muscle would clench almost like a sucking motion to which Ivan would push the rest of his penis back inside quickly to feel that constriction on the rest of his length. The feel of being in Alfred was that divine.

Even though this session of lovemaking was slow the two found satisfaction and release on the same level as before. Alfred was holding in his hands fragments of charred bedsheets while Ivan rolled his hips into him to milk himself again just as his second wave of orgasm rolled over him. He hummed in satisfaction, his eyes closed to enjoy the high his release gave him this time.

Just when Ivan thought himself to thrust in one last time to ride out the remainder of his orgasm he felt Alfred's muscles clench. He didn't know if the boy had done so on purpose but when he opened his eyes and looked down at the younger he saw him looking up at him, expectancy in his gaze. Ivan could not deny those eyes anything. His waning thrusts began picking up power, pressing filled cum out of Alfred to drip down onto the soiled sheets below them.

Ivan was hard all over again. His hands reached down and cupped the boy's face. It was this, this being right here that had done this to him. Ivan was losing his mind and if Alfred couldn't satisfy him then he'd die.

The prince grabbed onto Alfred's right thigh, holding it in his arm as he thrust harder. Alfred gasp and eventually the thrusts forced him onto his side while Ivan held onto his thigh and thrust into him sideways. More sheets were caught on fire while Alfred pulled them into his heated grasp.

"Nh! Ah!" Alfred felt Ivan slip into him deeper than before. His pace was quickening and the force behind those thrusts were pelvis-shattering. It was hard to time his breathing with how fast the prince was slapping into him. But it was oh so good. "I-Ivan! AH!"

Alfred choked out a moan when Ivan slammed his cockhead right up against some nerves that sent his pleasure sensors into overdrive. Alfred's own cock was pulsing and thick and when Alfred's warm hand touched it he came a moment later. Alfred choked in his orgasm because this time Ivan didn't come in time as he, he kept ramming into him while his anal muscles pulsated with the orgasm. The stimulation had Alfred hard all over again and he tried to spread his legs so it would be better for Ivan and himself but the prince wouldn't relent.

Eventually Ivan began leaning his thrusts into him and Alfred felt his weight come down upon him. He sucked in a sharp breath with every thrust just feeling that thick, hot, long cock practically brush against his stomach. It was all too much but no matter what, Alfred's own hand could not bring his cock the pleasure it needed for release.

"I-Ivan! Mm, AH! Touch me, Ivan, Ivan, VANYA!" Alfred's head fell onto the bed, rubbing his face into the sheets just as Ivan heeded his needy cries. His hand knew how to handle his cock even though Alfred understood he was the first male the prince has ever slept with. He prayed they would continue this affair so they could explore more and new pleasures. Alfred was new and he wanted to discover himself as much as Ivan did.

Alfred screeched out a muffled scream while biting into the sheets. Ivan was squeezing just around his cockhead and, spirits in the other realm, did it feel amazing! Alfred came when Ivan's orgasm filled him up again. The warm essence stretching his insides out felt perfect and Alfred only wanted more and more and more!

So it was Alfred this time to settle himself in the new position. He had somehow pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He didn't know how it happened but he didn't care. He pressed back against the cock still inside him . . . still so _hard_.

"Again!" Alfred cried out in plead. He rolled his hips back against Ivan once more and moaned in delight when he felt the prince take hold of his hips, those cold fingers digging into his warm skin. Alfred opened his mouth to keep his breathing and when he turned back to look at Ivan he sure to gave the prince a sight to look at. "Ivan . . ." The plea was wanton and Alfred already spied the dark lust in the prince's gaze.

Alfred cried out in pleasure when Ivan began thrusting into him again, pulling his hips back to meet his pulsing hot organ. The teen spread his legs the best he could and tried to control himself this time. He'd burn down the entire bed if he lost all of his bearings completely.

There was no one, Alfred couldn't remember anyone like Prince Ivan from his lifetimes. None his heart beat so hard for. None that his body craved so heatedly for. None that Alfred felt was worthy to lay under.

No one except Crown Prince Ivan.

Alfred didn't want this to end. Never. Never. He knew if it did then he'd have to leave, but he didn't want to. Ivan was his soulmate but the prince wasn't like the multi-bender . . . he wouldn't be reborn like Alfred would. So Alfred had to stay, even if it was for a moment until his soon-death then he would, if just to be with Ivan a little longer.

Alfred's eyes fluttered at the feel of Ivan's lips descending on his shoulders and then his spine, kissing where he may while pulling the boy's hips back into his pelvis. When Alfred felt Ivan close enough he reached behind him and grabbed a hold of the man's arm, pulling it over his shoulder and holding onto it for support. He kissed his arm, kissed the thicker mature muscles that quivered with each strain the prince's body took to bury his cock into Alfred's heated entrance.

Alfred's eyes were half-lidded, saliva dripping past his lips and down his chin from how wide and long his mouth held open. He gasped when Ivan pulled his arm away and pressed both his hands flat against the top of the boy's thighs. With one singular rock Ivan pulled Alfred back into his lap and had his way with him there.

Immediately Alfred's arms flew up and reached behind him, his fingers tangling into sandy locks of hair while Ivan's strong hands moved his hips up and down, letting gravity push Alfred's body back down onto his shaft. Alfred could hear Ivan's breath next to his ear. He hardened at the quiet sounds resounding and when he turned his face he met a dark gaze. They kissed, both holding the other's face close while their bodies moved in one motion against the other.

Again Alfred came at the feel of Ivan's orgasm filling him. He shuddered when his cock released its essence onto the sheets before him. But his eyes were always on Ivan, whether in gaze or in thought when he closed his lids; Ivan was always there.

"Ivan." No other name would pass Alfred's lips and when he wasn't speaking he was kissing the man or being kissed. They breathed the other in like they were their air needed to live. Perhaps they were. The morning would test both their standing.

The emotional reuniting exhausted the both of them. Alfred had never had such a peaceful slumber in his existence. His body ached in all the right places and he was filled to the brim with Ivan's seed, yet he's never felt more comfortable. In his rest he forgot about his impending doom. It was a concern he'd deal with when he awoke again to reality, now, he was dreaming of making love to Ivan where his physical body would never wane.

The prince could tell of his lover's pleasant dreams by the content smile on Alfred's lips while he slumbered. Ivan politely lifted the sheets over Alfred's body and then leaned over to kiss his head. After they had fallen over in satisfied exhaustion and the prince wrapped secure arms around Alfred, Ivan had made up his mind. He did not want to part with Alfred for any amount of time and he knew in his heart that neither did the boy.

It was wrong to separate soulmates. This time Ivan swore to fight with all of his being to keep Alfred safe and by his side. Turning toward the window after he had dressed himself in regular clothing found in the room's dresser he noticed the sun's presence. It was a new day and Ivan knew this day would change everything for him.

Ivan's violet eyes looked down at Alfred again. His heart beat for him and if he was not allowed to exist than neither would Ivan. He just couldn't lose him again, that was not an option.

There was only one way to save the boy. Him leaving the city and hiding out from the reaches of the Water Kingdom was out of the question so that left one choice . . .

Prince Ivan was as quiet as could be when he closed the door. He made certain to lock it when he found the keeper's keys in the maid's closet down the end of the wing. It was to make sure no one behind him would go looking through the rooms. Alfred was quite exhausted and could possibly be caught unawares if a guard happened to randomly open the door and see him.

After he had secured the room Ivan tore himself away. While he walked down the main staircase he smiled to himself at noticing the guards building their numbers. They were heading down toward the dungeons where they'd find the two guards he and Alfred had handled earlier. Now, before they started a ruckus and began searching the palace for the missing prisoner, Prince Ivan had to make it to see his king father firstly.

After all today was the day Prince Ivan decided he was to become king and if he had to kill his father to succeed the throne then he would. And once he was on that throne then there would be no one to stop him from providing protection for his lover and keeping Alfred by his side.

Ivan hummed to himself putting on a pleasant smile for every guard or servant he passed. He wondered if Alfred would like the title of Queen. No, no, he was a boy, he'd probably hate that. Perhaps Lord? Well, whatever the boy wanted then Ivan would grant it. After all, he'd have all the authoritative power then.

Stepping into the throne room Prince Ivan offered a courteous bow to his father King Winter. Up early as usual. Ivan had always wondered if the man simply slept on that throne.

"Greetings, father," Ivan announced in a cheerful tone. "I have come to request the throne. You've reigned long enough on it. Hand it over now."

Prince Ivan would be afraid of his father no longer, not when he had so much to protect. So when the king looked at him and laughed in that mocking tone of his Ivan tuned it out. It wouldn't rattle his nerves this time.

"You cannot take this throne from me," King Winter dejected with a chuckle and a shake of his head. His caretakers near him had already began to back away. They did not want to be a part of a familial fight. "You're weak, Ivan. You lack the necessary will to throw away your emotions. That is the trait of a ruler, and you are very unfit. You're not ready and I am doubting you ever will b—!" The king froze, his limbs locking and his mouth opening to say something, but his wide eyes peered down at his son standing before him who was now holding him by the blood, an all too pleasant smile on his lips. Never had Prince Ivan ever blood bended his father.

"Da," Ivan said, opening his eyes and letting his father see all the serious matter in them. "I think I am."


End file.
